dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Billy Batson
Billy Batson is a resident of Metropolis and the superhero known as Shazam and is a founding member of the Justice League. Biography Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox To be added Justice League: War At an unknown point in time, Billy was placed into the foster system, ending up in a foster home in Metropolis with Darla and Freddy Freeman as foster siblings. Billy went to the Metropolis Stadium to watch the Titans play against the Mustangs in the State finals. While attempting to go in, he was stopped at the ticket booth by the entrance guard asking to see his ticket. Seeing an older couple behind him, he told the guard that the man was his father, and he had the tickets. While the entrance guard was taking the tickets from the old man, Billy snuck into the stadium before the guard realized the man only had two tickets, for him and his wife. After making his way in, Billy sat in the seat reserved for Silas Stone and cheered with the rest of the crowd as the Titans won the game. When the game was over, Billy was trying to hide from one of the guards that was looking for him and made his way into the locker-room. He was recognized by Victor Stone as the latter had saw him sitting in his father's reserved seat. After Victor helped Billy evade the guard that was searching for him, Billy complimented Victor on single-handily winning the game by throwing the last touch down pass and later left, though not before stealing Victor's football jersey. Billy later made his way home, attempting to sneak in through the window, although he was caught by Freddy and Darla. After drinking a glass of milk and mocking both Freddy and Darla for believing that there was an "invasion of monsters", Billy went outside to the backyard after hearing screams. Turning into Shazam, Billy hit a Parademon into the sky with a bat, and flew off. Later, Billy took several defeated Parademons back to S.T.A.R. Labs, under the impression that that was where they had originated. While there, he recognized Victor Stone, despite the latter being transformed into a cyborg. Billy along with Victor went to downtown Metropolis, meeting Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and The Flash. When Darkseid arrived, in an attempt to impress Wonder Woman, Billy struck Darkseid with lightning, though he was hit with an omega beam in the process. Darkseid took down each of the heroes one by one and Shazam, trying to impress Wonder Woman, attacked Darkseid with a bolt of lightning, but was repelled back by an omega beam from Darkseid. After the capture of Superman and Batman breaking into Apokolips to save him, Green Lantern gathered the group and told them that they needed to work together rather than by themselves. Green Lantern made a plan to distract Darkseid so Wonder Woman could stab him in the eye and the team lunged after Darkseid. Shazam almost ruined the plan by charging after Darkseid alone, but the team still managed to blind Darkseid together and Shazam helped Cyborg power up a mother box to help the others lock Darkseid in a portal that sent him back to Apokolips. The aftershock turned Shazam back into Billy Batson and Cyborg caught him and dropped him off near an apartment building. Cyborg promised to keep Billy's secret and left. Cyborg helped cover Billy Batson's identity by saying Shazam took off, saying he had a hot date. With the world saved, the once-discriminated superheroes gained the public's trust and were honored at the White House. Grateful to have met others like themselves but debating whether they should be a team if a similar threat happens, the President of the United States asked whether they had a name. The newly formed group was annoyed when Shazam abruptly announced the "Super Seven" without the others' consent. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Unlike Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern, who prefer to work solo, Shazam frequents the Hall of Justice to see Cyborg. He appears to have meddled with the sign above the door to have his goofy team name, given it was being taken down. At the end of the film, he suggests Aquaman's codename based on the gossip on the internet. Justice League vs. Teen Titans Shazam was not present in Trigon's invasion attempt, possibly because he was in Oa and when the Legion of Doom attacked the Hall of Justice Justice League Dark Following unexplained instances around the world where people were reporting seeing demons and monsters. At the Justice League in the Hall of Justice meeting, Batman explained that the possibility of magic being behind the events is more than likely and referenced Shazam's magic being clear evidence of a supernatural involvement. Justice League DARK: Apokolips War To be added Personality Billy Batson can be a somewhat mischievous and arrogant kid, but ultimately with a kind and compassionate heart. Powers and Abilities Powers Divine Empowerment: After being chosen by the the Wizard as his champion, Billy was granted the ability to transform into the avatar of “Shazam” by calling out the avatar’s name, which summons a bolt of lightning from the sky and transforms Billy into an adult version of himself with superhuman and magical abilities. *'Superhuman Strength:' Shazam possesses superhuman strength, allowing him subdue several Parademons easily as well as throwing a vehicle into a Parademon to stop them from attacking civilians. In the Flashpoint timeline, Shazam (as Captain Thunder) is strong enough to lift a building. *'Superhuman Speed:' Shazam was able to move at superhuman speeds. *'Flight:' Shazam is able to deft gravity and soar through the air at will. *'Superhuman Durability:' Shazam was able to withstand attacks from Darkseid's powerful blows and Omega Beams, and took a punch from Wonder Woman without any visible injury. *'Electrokinesis:' Shazam was able to project lightning from his hands. He was able augment his punches with electricity to hurt Darkseid, and later he was able to power a Mother Box to send the Parademons back to Apokolips. He can also use this power in a way akin to telekinesis by utilizing the electromagnetic properties of most metals, as we was able to swing an Atlantean battle ship around with his electricity. Abilities Weaknesses *'Electricity:' If hit with enough lightning, Shazam will revert back to his human form. A prime example was when he was hit by Orm wielding the Trident of Poseidon. The lightning from the weapon was enough to revert him back to Billy Batson. Appearances Films *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' *''Justice League: War'' *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (mentioned) *''Justice League Dark'' (mentioned) *''Justice League DARK: Apokolips War'' Comic books *''The Death of Superman: Part 1'' Notes *Shazam previously known as Captain Marvel, first appeared in '' Whiz Comics #2'' created by Bill Parker and C.C. Beck. *The creators of Justice League: War stated that they wished to make Shazam visually different from Superman, so they had lightning often surrounding Shazam when he flies, to help tell them apart. *Shazam hasn't been in any DCAMU film since Justice League: Throne of Atlantis. *Due to Shazam's absence in the films could mean that he's doing his own thing with the Shazam Family, Or because of the death of Superman he took a break from it to heal. There is a possibility that he will be in the Justice League Dark sequel. *Shazam along with his friends appears in Justice League DARK: Apokolips War agree to end the war with the higher extra and inter-dimensional Alien Dark and Demon God of Evil Darkseid by going to Apokolips. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Superheroes Category:Metropolis residents Category:Justice League members Category:Humans Category:Comic Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Justice League: Throne Of Atlantis Characters Category:Males Category:Kids